Seeking Arrangement
by eggyolk-san
Summary: Jodoh itu bisa ditemukan dimana saja, termasuk situs pencarian Sugar Daddy. BTS VKook/Taekook. SugarDaddy!Tae. BL. AU. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook merogoh kantong, mengambil kunci apartemen berhias gantungan kunci kepala Groot miliknya. Sambil mengulum sebuah permen batang, ia memutar-mutar kunci itu di jarinya, sebelum akhirnya kunci itu terlempar mengenai keningnya sendiri. 

"Aku terlihat bodoh." Jungkook membungkuk lalu memungut kuncinya. Untung saja apartemen murah ini tidak memiliki kamera pengawas. Petugas yang memonitori kamera pengawas ini pasti menertawakannya. Bisa jadi video kunci yang mengenai kening indahnya itu akan disebar ke youtube. Seram. 

Jungkook memutar kunci, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka kenop. Dan pintu langsung terbuka.

Tidak terkunci?

Jungkook seceroboh apa tidak mengunci pintunya?

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin Jungkook memang lupa. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu, meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan saklar lampu. 

_**Pet**_

Berantakan. Apartemennya berantakan.

"Penyusup!" Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Bungkus keripik, botol jus, kaus kaki, dan sepasang sepatu vans sk8-h seri terbatas tergeletak begitu saja di ruang depan apartemennya. Well, apartemen Jungkook hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan, satu ruangan besar dan satu kamar mandi. Tapi mari kita sebut saja ruang yang Jungkook beri partisi berupa tirai itu ruang depan.

"Oh, hai." Seseorang mengintip dari partisi tirai.

"Jimin?"

* * *

"Aku ditolak menjadi kasir." Jungkook membuka kaleng minuman bersodanya sambil duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Uang yang dikirimkan ibu tidak cukup. Aku tetap harus mencari pekerjaan."

"Merantau memang tidak enak ya." Jimin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Keringatnya menetes melalui keningnya. Jungkook tidak punya pendingin ruangan.

"Ah, aku pusing sekali."

"Kaum macam kita mau diterima dimana? Orang asia, bahasa inggris masih agak kacau pula." Jimin membuka kaleng minuman yang disodorkan Jungkook.

"Dan miskin." Jungkook menoleh, bersulang untuk minuman soda tidak dinginnya. Jungkook tidak punya kulkas dan mesin penjual minuman tidak ada di apartemen murah begini. "Kadang aku menyesal memaksakan diri kuliah kesini."

"Betul." Jimin manggut-manggut. "Dan lagi, aku benci LDR-an dengan Yoongi."

"Jangan bahas pacarmu disini." Jungkook mendelik sambil mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini?"

"Masa sewa apartemenku habis." Jimin menenggak minumannya. "Uangku tidak cukup."

"Jadi kau mau menumpang disini, begitu?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada menggoda.

"Hei, mari kita panggil itu 'berbagi'. Berbagi, Jeon Jungkook. Berbagi."

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Jungkook berdiri. "Aku mau mandi."

* * *

Jimin sudah tidur beralaskan selimut tebal milik Jungkook karena Jungkook tidak punya kasur lebih. Dasar bodoh. Jungkook akan membuatnya mencuci pakaian tiap minggu.

Jimin itu teman kuliah Jungkook. Dua semester di atas Jungkook, tapi mereka saling kenal karena bertabrakan di restoran cepat saji dan saling mengucapkan 'maaf' dalam Bahasa Korea. Dan lagi, mereka sama-sama dari Busan. Bertemu teman seperjuangan dari asal tempat sama itu seperti menemukan oasis di gurun pasir, hey. Rasakanlah sendiri.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya, sebuah iPhone 5 yang ia menangkan dari sebuah giveaway. Ia membaca berita-berita hari ini. Kebakaran. Tidak menarik. Pencurian. Biasa. Saham turun. Toh, Jungkook tidak rugi. _Sugar Daddy._ ...eh?

Jungkook menekan judul berita itu, membawanya ke laman sebuah artikel.

Sebuah interview dengan seorang remaja terkait dirinya yang mendapatkan penghasilan bak pegawai kantoran lewat situs pencarian _Sugar Daddy_.

 _P: Berapa pria yang Anda kencani saat ini?_

 _N: Tidak banyak, saya biasanya hanya mengencani satu pria._

 _P: Apakah Anda menjalin komitmen dengan setiap pria yang anda kencani?_

 _N: Tidak juga._

 _P: Berapa uang yang dihasilkan?_

 _N: Saya tidak memiliki target. Tergantung pada prianya. Tapi setidaknya sejuta USD._

 _P: Sejauh ini_ Sugar Daddy _selalu identik dengan kegiatan intim. Apakah para pria yang Anda kencani memiliki kriteria tertentu untuk hal ini? Misalnya permintaan tertentu soal hubungan intim?_

 _N: Tidak. Tidak semua_ Sugar Daddy _meminta hal seperti itu. Ini lebih seperti teman kencan biasa. Tapi kembali saya tekankan ini tergantung para_ Sugar Daddy _nya sendiri._

 _P: Baiklah. Pria dengan profesi apa saja yang telah Anda kencani?"_

 _N: Manajer, pemilik restoran, dokter. Bermacam-macam._

Jungkook meremas ponselnya gemas, tapi ia melanjutkan untuk membaca artikel itu hingga di ujung artikel tertera nama situs yang digunakan wanita yang diwawancara. Jungkook tertawa konyol, namun tetap menekan tautan tersebut.

 _SeekingArrangement_ _-the biggest SugarDaddy finder website! Find yours now!_

Jungkook menelan ludah, lalu melirik Jimin yang tengah mendengkur. Oke, Jungkook iseng. Ini hanya iseng.

Jungkook mengisi data dirinya di laman tersebut untuk mendaftar.

Ia begitu terkejut mendapati pilihan ' _baby boy_ ' disana. Ia kira ia harus berpura-pura menjadi wanita. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk jujur.

 _ **Interested in...**_

 _ **Sugar Daddy**_

 _ **Sugar Mommy**_

 _ **Both**_

Jungkook menekan opsi ' _both_ ' tanpa berpikir dua kali. _Sugar Mommy_ kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk. ( _Well_ , Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan _Sugar Mommy_.)

Setelahnya Jungkook mengisi data selanjutnya dengan depresi.

Bentuk tubuh? Warna kulit? Warga kenegaraan? Bentuk wajah? Biaya pengeluaran dalam sebulan?

Aish.

Setelah mengisi data itu seadanya, Jungkook memasuki bagian tipe _Sugar Daddy/Sugar Mommy_ yang diinginkan.

30-40 tahun. Penghasilan diatas lima juta dolar.

Yah... Jungkook hanya iseng kan?

Username? Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di bagian belakang ponsel.

 _Kookolate99._

 _What a cheesy name._ Jungkook tertawa kecil seraya menekan tombol ' _done_ '. Tersimpan. Gila.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook, aku mau makan." Jimin menendang-nendang puggung Jungkook dengan mata setengah tertutup. Sudah pagi.

"Carilah sendiri."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak, Tuan Park."

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini."

Jungkook melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ia mandi, ia mendapati Jimin sedang duduk di lantai,mengunyah semangkuk sereal gandum tanpa susu. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi Jungkook tidak punya susu.

"Aku bercanda. Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini." ujarnya santai.

Jungkook mematung. "Bajingan."

Setelahnya, ia ikut memakan sereal di mangkuk Jimin.

"Banyak sekali notifikasi di ponselmu." Kata Jimin. "Banyak email."

Jungkook mengamankan ponselnya seperti Jimin akan membongkar ponselnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Jungkook mengintrogasi penuh selidik.

"Kalau ada notifikasi, layarmu menyala. Bodoh." Jimin meraih potongan sereal terakhir.

Jimin meletekkan mangkuk itu begitu saja, membongkar ranselnya, mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna merah lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pasti ada masalah dengan Yoongi. Dasar, pacaran saja dengan es balok. Toh Yoongi dan es balok tidak ada bedanya." Jungkook menarik kesimpulan, sebelum mengecek emailnya.

 _52 persons checked your profile!SeekingArrangement_

...Apa-apaan?! Jungkook menyeret jarinya, mencari email lain yang kiranya bukan berasal dari situ.

 _8 persons sent you messages!SeekingArrangement_

Apa lagi ini. Jungkook membaca pesannya satu per satu.

' _Sexy bun.'_

' _Aww cutie, let mommy adopt you.'_

' _Wanna hit my bed sheets?'_

Dan beberapa pesan nonsens lainnya. Jungkook membalas pesan-pesan itu sekedarnya lalu membaca pesan terakhir.

' _I need you for a party. Be my 'boyfriend' for a night. I'll pay.'_

Jungkook menekan profil pria pengirim pesan itu.

 _31 y.o. And he does look so hot. Dammit_. Terlepas dari itu foto siapa. 

Jungkook kembali ke laman sebelumnya, berniat membalas pesan pria itu. 

_Well, TaeBloom12, you look like my next mistake_.

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 _a/n: yeeeeee cerita nonsens lagiiiii /shoots confetti/_

 _ini berdasarkan pengalaman yang ditambah-tambah ya(?). situsnya beneran ada. Tapi author sampe sekarang gadapet dapet walaupun banyak yang dm. gaada yang mirip gong yoo soalnya. /slapped/_

 _mau nyobain situsnya? Boleh. Siap siap aja di dm om om botak berjambang. Thx._

 _Ini ff selingan ya. Ternyata author nelantarin noir sebulan. Belom beres lagi hiks. Mau kelarin itu dulu. Kasian namjun sama jin mau naena nunggu sebulan. K?_

 _Eh btw ini asalnya mau yoonmin loh:( Cuma karena author udah nyiapin yoonmin yang lebih ngejeleger(?) jadi ini ganti. Yaudahlahya terima aja:(_

 _Btw ada yang nanyain umur author. Berapa hayo? Tebak tebak berhadiah ni. Yang bener dapet foto aib author. /gapenting/_

 _Sip. Nanti panjangan a/n daripada cerita. Kindly review. Satu review satu doa agar author niat nulis:( cek juga cerita author yang lain, biar puas. *insert yara face*_


	2. discontinued

**PENGUMUMAN**

 _Seeking Arrangement tidak akan dilanjutkan._

 _Tapi jangan khawatir, author sudah mempunyai fanfiksi baru untuk menggantikan Seeking Arrangement._

 _Fanfiksi baru yang berjudul 'Price of Pleasure' sudah dipublikasikan prewordsnya, dan chapter pertama akan dipublikasikan sesegera mungkin._

 _Fanfiksi baru bisa dicek di laman profil author._

 _Terima kasih atas seluruh antusiasme kalian untuk Seeking Arrangement. Author sangat berterima kasih._

 _Love,_

 _eggyolk_


End file.
